Regret
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Jou left something undone before he died. Oneshot.


Regret

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Owe Yu-gi-oh!

**Author's notes:** Here are some facts that you should know before reading:

1) I have major grammatical problems and my writing may not be good. I love writing but I hate grammar. Don't want a beta!

2) It's been so long that I have written Yu-gi-oh! Seto may be OOC here! Sorry about that!

3) No Flames!

4) My first time writing a tragedy story! Hehe... So yea.

5) This is slightly yaoi! SetoJou

* * *

Seto Kaiba was finally returning to Japan for being in America for two years straight. He had come to terms that he had actually missed the 'geek squad' and he was looking forward in seeing them once again and especially Katsuya Jounouchi. He had also come to terms that he was in love with the mutt as soon as he had landed in America two years ago. He had realized it thanks to his secretary back in America as the two were really close.

As soon as he had settled into Kaiba Corporation that very day, he decided to take a limo to visit the Kame Game Shop to see if everyone was there. He took the limo and it wasn't long that he entered the game shop within few minutes. He was surprised to see everyone sitting around minus Jou in the living room as they weren't even speaking to one another but was all quite like.

"What's going on?" Seto's voice piped up as everyone looked up and they saw him standing by the doorway.

"Kaiba! When did you get back?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Just now. I was just taking a stroll in the neighborhood and wanted to see you guys," Seto lied.

"Really? That's hard to believe. Last time I checked, you hated us," Honda said.

"Well, that's changed. I realize that what I did to all of you was uncalled for and that I deserve your friendship. I beg for your forgiveness after what I have done back from starting Duelist Kingdom," Seto said as he looked towards to where Yugi was standing now, "especially you and that mutt," he said.

"Don't talk to him that way Kaiba! Jou was a good friend!" Anzu snapped.

"'Was?'" Seto asked as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"That's enough Anzu!" Honda snapped at her as Anzu quieted down.

Yugi shifted nervously, "I guess you really did learn your lesson when you were in America, huh Kaiba?" He asked.

Seto nodded as he still lingered what Anzu just said. "It took me some time but I realize I needed friends and not to be myself," he said.

Before anyone could say anything, the living room door opened and Seto looked up see Katsuya Jounouchi walking in. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked with a smile as he didn't saw that Seto was in yet.

"Jou..." Anzu said sadly as she looked away from him.

"What? I'm here, aren't I?" Jou asked smiling at her as he scanned the room and he suddenly was now facing Seto who was staring back at him. "Kaiba, what the hell are you doing here?!" He asked with a sneer.

"Jou, calm down. Kaiba wants to be our friend," Yugi said.

"That's the day that I would love to see," Jou said with a snort as he sat on the couch and he turned on the television to watch some TV.

"Uh, I'll speak with Kaiba alone outside for a moment you guys. I'll be right back," Yugi said as the others nodded without Jou looking back at them as Yugi practically dragged Seto out off the game shop.

"What the hell was that about?" Seto asked angrily.

"Listen, I think you should leave," Yugi began.

"I'm trying to make peace here and as soon as that mutt came in, everyone began to gang up on me! What's going on?" Seto asked.

"Please, just leave," Yugi said as tears were coming down to his eyes.

Seto looked at the short duelist and he was surprised that Yugi was showing his weakness in front of him. He sighed, "I will," he said and before he left, Yugi stopped him.

"You know, Jounouchi was in love with you. He regretted the very day that you had left for America for not telling you," he said.

Seto turned around to look at him, "Mouto, if you'll stop talking to me in riddles and telling me why everying is talking in past tense about Jounouchi, I will definitley sue your Kame Game Shop!" He threatened.

Yugi smiled sadly at him as he wiped the tears out off his eyes, "Your smart enough to know what I'm talking about. You'll know soon enough," he said as Seto watched the shorter duelist go back inside the Kame Game Shop.

Seto's eyes widened in realization, was he implying that Jounouchi died? Impossible! I just saw him sitting on the couch just a few minutes ago! He thought as his cell phone buzzed through his coat and he flipped it open to see that it was Mokuba calling him. "What is it Mokuba?" He asked worriedly.

"Seto, you have to come to the cemetery, quick!" Was all Mokuba got to say as Seto heard the dial tone.

Cemetery? Seto thought as his heart was thumping nervously and he looked back to the driver of the limo, "Bring me to Domino Cemetery," he ordered as the driver nodded and Seto went inside the limo and they drove off.

* * *

Seto entered the cemetery and he ran inside looking for his little brother as he saw him kneeling in front of a gravestone. "Mokuba, what are you doing at a place like this?" Seto asked.

Mokuba looked up at his elder brother and Seto could see that his little brother was obviously crying with his red eyes all puffy. "S-Shizuka told me th-that J-Jounouchi d-died t-two years a-ago right a-after we l-left. It wa-was a h-hit and r-run Seto!" Mokuba stammered as Seto stared at him shocked and he looked down and saw the gravestone writing.

_To a beloved brother, family and friend_

_Katsuya Jounouchi_

_May your soul rest in peace_

"Did she say anything about his ghost?" Seto asked as he had just seen Jounouchi awhile ago although he knew now that it was the ghost of him.

Mokuba nodded as he wiped his eyes, "He won't rest in peace because he regretted something. He regretted something and that is why his ghost lingered around the Kame Game Shop, his mother's house and even his father's apartment! His searching for something Seto," he explained.

Seto wasn't paying attention to his little brother anymore as he was looking past him. "Jou..." he murmured as Mokuba turned and he squeaked in surprised that he was seeing Jounouchi standing in front of a tree with a smile on his face.

"Who would have thought that you would visit my own grave sight?" Jou asked with a small smile as Mokuba hid behind Seto's back.

"Why aren't you resting in peace?" Seto asked worriedly.

"Something that I regretted for not doing," Jou explained.

"I already established that. What is it that you regret?" Seto asked.

Jou gave him a sad smile, "This," he said as he leaned forward and he kissed Seto on the lips. Seto's eyes widened as he closed them back down he responded back to the kiss as he knew that is what he longed for also. Jou pulled away as he looked at Seto, "I didn't get the chance to tell you before you left for America that day since I was still hovering my feelings towards you. But now I fully understand," he explained.

"The others are worried about you," Seto began.

Jou nodded, "I know. Mokuba, take care of Shizuka for me, will you?" He asked.

Mokuba nodded, "Of course I will!" He said.

"Thank you," Jou said slowly as he looked back at Seto. "I really do love you Seto Kaiba," he said as he kissed his cheek affectionately.

Seto nodded, "I love you as well," he said as he was really trying hard not to cry.

"Go and speak to Shizuka. She'll give you something that's from me," Jou said smiling at the two Kaiba brothers before vanishing into thin air.

"Jou..." Mokuba murmured as he cried and Seto tries to soothe him.

* * *

Five years past since Seto have figured out Jounouchi's death. During the time he had come back from America, he had no idea that it was the anniversary of Jounouchi's lost and thus his friends were mourning for him during that day he had stepped inside the Kame Game Shop. Every anniversary, Seto would always go into the cemetery and put a rare blue rose on his grave sight before leaving.

Every time he does that, he always could picture Jou standing by the tree and waiting for him as a special thing. Shizuka had also given her elder brother's deck to him for safe keeping and knew exactly how he had felt about him. Five years may have past for Jounouchi's death, but everyone still remembers him as the third ranked duelist in Domino City and Seto knew he wouldn't forget the blonde haired boy either as when he die someday, he would go to heaven and meet him there.

* * *

End...

me: Hope you guys liked it! Even though it was sad, wasn't it?

Jou: You killed me!

me: That was the point! Oh... I got this idea by watching the last episode of Tactics! Just to let you know!

Seto: We'll be onto the next story soon!

Mokuba: Review and update!


End file.
